Better than I know myself
by xObsessions
Summary: Being the son of Spence Montgomery, one of the most famous actors in the world, isn't easy. Teddy cannot be the person he'd like to be. Will he be able to find his true self?
1. Introduction

_I don't believe that I have a destination. My life used to be so simple before I met him._

My father's Spence Montgomery, a famous Hollywood actor. Being his son kind of makes things easier in a way. Once people find out that he's my dad, they're all super nice to me. I can do whatever I want to do without making them angry, they tolerate everything I say. Another advantage of having Spence as my father is that some things are easier to accomplish. Some teacher even let me pass their subjects just because of my dad.

Did I ever want these things? No. I don't want all the attention, I don't want all the advantages I have. It isn't fair compared to the other kids at my school. I don't want to move every three months because my father has a new movie to shoot in another state. I want to live like a normal teenager. I want to live in one place, make real friends, not just people who pretend to be your friend just because you've got money.

But all of this changed when I moved back to Beverly Hills. I'd lived there before, knew some people. The greatest thing of Beverly Hills is that about 75% of the inhabitants are rich, which makes me feel a bit better about myself.

I think that you're asking yourself why I'm not happy about myself. Well, I'm gay. And being gay in the United States of America isn't easy. People look at you as if you're a parasite, a creature made by the devil. So that's why I kept it a secret. I pretended to be a womanizer, forever loving the opposite sex. Not that women are awful. Women are passionate, romantic and very sweet, but they're simply not a guy.

My name's Teddy Montgomery and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

The story begins when Teddy just got back from Seattle. He's playing tennis and meets an old friend.

Chapter 1

We just moved back from Seattle, where my father filmed his newest movie. It was good to be back in Beverly Hills, people treat like you're a real person, just like them. The first thing I did when I got out of the car was going to the tennis club.

Playing tennis is like listening to music for others. It gives me satisfaction and I can focus on the ball. It was just the ball and me, nothing else. I programmed the machine to throw a ball every 7 seconds, so I've got some time to go back to the right spot and decide where to go to for the next ball. Things had been bad lately. When staying in Seattle I had to go to a boarding school for a few months, which meant I had to stay in a room with a guy. Nobody knew the real Teddy Montgomery. I pretended – once again – to be the womanizer. I slept with girls almost every night, my roomie and I did the craziest things someone ever thought of doing. Nobody suspected I didn't enjoy the ladies. I do enjoy being around them, having them as a company, talking with them, being friends, but nothing more. I disgusted myself; I used the girls just to cover my identity. But they seemed to enjoy themselves, so I guess my actions weren't that awful.

I was so concentrated on the ball that I didn't notice another ball came in my direction. "Oh my God!" a blonde curled girl walks to me "I'm so sorry!" I pick up her ball and take a look at it.. "Pink huh?" I answer with a friendly smile. "Yeah, that way I can tell they're mine.. I'm very possessive when it comes to balls." Right, another brat. Just when I thought that phase in my life was over.. "Well, I gotta say I like the way you handle balls." Why in Hell am I saying this? Guess I still have to get rid of this bad habit. It's always been a bad side of me, getting rid of things. Whether it's a bad habit or some garbage, I just can't let it go. The girl smiles seductively at me and another girl walks to us. She's pretty. Her hair's dark and quite short, her face is soft, but her expression shows she's been hurt. The rest of her body isn't very attractive – at least not to me. If I pretend to be a normal, straight guy I'd say she's hot. Just like the curly brat next to her. "I'm Naomi and this is Silver," says curly. "Teddy," I reply with a cocky smile.

"Teddy Montgomery!" That beautiful voice, I heard it before. Not lately, maybe a few years ago. I turn my head to see who said my name and at that moment loads of memories go through my mind; my first crush, my first kiss, the safe feeling I had when being around this person. "Adrianna!" A huge smile appears on my face and I run slowly at her. So many years had passed by since I last saw her but it feels like we hadn't been separated at all.

Once we reach each other, we end up in a big hug. It feels great to have her in my arms again. "When did you come back?" She looks at me and smiles happy. "We got back today," I answer. Adrianna looks fantastic. She's so beautiful – not that she wasn't when we were little, but she's become a woman – and her eyes just sparkle. She looks happy and that makes me feel better right away. "Girls, this is Teddy Montgomery. We've been friends since we were little," Adrianna says to the others. "Yeah.. We just met," I answer with a smile. The girls start giggling quite awkwardly. I guess they didn't expect this?

My phone starts ringing and I see it's my father who's calling. "Excuse me," I sigh at the girls and walk a few meters away from them. "Teddy, where are you?" My father sounds.. concerned? "I'm on the tennis court, why?" "Oh.. I thought you'd be here to unpack with us.." Shit, I totally forgot! I promised my father to help unpacking stuff. "Never mind, I want you to practice a lot these days, you know there's a big tournament coming up. Be home on time for dinner, okay?" "Yes Dad, and I'm sorry I'm not home. I totally forgot," I say. I feel bad now. These last few months had been a terrible time for the family. Since my mother has passed away we hadn't had a real mother-figure anymore. My Dad's been seeing twenty-year-old hookers, to look for distraction I suppose. With the new 'girlfriends' my father had, a lot of attention from the media came with. Attention we didn't want. A second reason my father wanted me to help unpacking was a reason to be with the whole family. Being in Seattle had some consequences; my father was shooting his movie, my brother and I both went to boarding schools and weren't home often, my sister had a day-filling job there , so we had little time to be together as a family. Being back in LA means there's more chance for us being together again. And now I've ruined the very first moment. Great. That makes me feel a lot better.


End file.
